Ernesto de la Cruz
Ernesto de la Cruz is the main antagonist of the 2017 Pixar film Coco. He is a famous singer and musician who dazzled audience with his good looks and his charm, and was a source of Mexican pride due to his handsome looks, strong morals, and his standing up for his fellow Mexicans. After dying of being crushed by a giant bell, he resides as a soul in the Land of the Dead. At the end, it is revealed that he stole all his most famous songs from Miguel's real great great grandfather, Hector. Personality At first glance, Ernesto presents himself as a charming, wise, sensible, and intelligent individual who encouraged others to follow their dreams no matter what, making him seem like a good role model. However, it is later revealed that Ernesto is nothing more than a two-bit, selfish, overambitious ne'er-do-well who murdered his best friend, Hector and stole his song book to achieve fame and glory and will resort to even hurting a child to preserve his evil nature. Role Miguel dreams of becoming a musician However, his family has banned music for generations. The only relative Miguel likes is his great-grandmother Coco. On Día de Muertos, Miguel finds a bent section of the photo revealing that his great-great grandfather used a guitar similar to De la Cruz. This causes Miguel to believe that he and his family are direct descendants of De la Cruz. Hector sneaks into the palace, dressed as Frida Kahlo to interrupt them. When Hector meets with Ernesto again, it is revealed that Hector used to be De la Cruz's partner in the music business, with Hector being a well-known songwriter and composer. Hector remembers when Hector had decided to abandon the music industry and stay with his family, De la Cruz poisoned him and stole his songs and ideas, thereby achieving fame. His true colors revealed, De la Cruz takes away Hector's portrait, and detains Hector and Miguel in a Cenote. Miguel realizes his family's intentions and wishes to reconcile with them, with Hector revealing that his main motivation for wanting to cross the bridge was to see his daughter Coco again, making him Miguel's true great-great grandfather. Ernesto returns to the stage but is booed by the crowd and while singing, his fans throw food at him and he is both angered, and shocked to be exposed by the deceased Rivera family. He is later destroyed by having a bell fall on top of him, echoing his first death. One year later, Ernesto's crime and treachery are revealed to the world by the Rivera family and the public who once cherished him, now condemns De La Cruz as a disgrace for his actions towards the Rivera family. On his mausoleum, the words "FORGET YOU" are placed on the bust as the tomb now lies permanently abandoned in a decayed state, thus leaving Ernesto's legacy tarnished, forever. Ernesto still exists in the Land Of The Dead since his death, but his cruel, evil actions have now placed him in rejection by both the living and the dead as De La Cruz's name is now permanently remembered in shame as a murderer, a thief, and a fraud. Trivia * Ernesto is designed after famous Mexican actors and singers from the Golden Age of Mexican Cinema, in particular Jorge Negrete. * The crossout of Ernesto's tomb at the end of the film was replaced by the "X" letter in the international versions. In the Spanish version, the word "OLVIDADO" (In Spanish, meaning Forgotten) is put on the wooden board. * With the exception of "Remember Me" (which was sung by his original voice actor), Ernesto's singing voice is provided by Antonio Sol. Category:Pixar Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Coco Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Dead Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Singing Villains Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be evil at first Category:Revenge seekers Category:Scary villains Category:Big bads Category:Disney Crossy Road Villains Category:Brutes Category:Fallen heroes Category:Halloween villains Category:Murderers Category:Always evil Category:True Villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:Cold hearted villains Category:Ruthless villains Category:Vicious villains Category:Pure Evil villains Category:Complete Monsters